


Double Drabble: .Who Wants To Live Forever?

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois, Highlander: The Series
Genre: 17776's a+++ worldbuilding, Crossover, Double Drabble, Flash Fic, Fusion, Gen, Post-The Gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: The Game ends in 2026.





	Double Drabble: .Who Wants To Live Forever?

[Nine]  
.I don't understand.  
.Why isn't anyone aging? Why is no one dying? Why aren't there babies?

 

[Ten]  
.They think it's a virus.  
.There've always been people who didn't age.  
.You'd kill them by decapitating them.  
.Yeah, really. Decapitating.  
.And, plus, they couldn't have babies.  
.So no one's ever been clear on where they came from. Couldn't propagate their species, could barely die.  
.Then one day, there was only one left of them.  
.And then, like, he exploded or some shit.  
.We don't know.  
.And then everyone was Immortal.

 

[Juice]  
.Yeah, that dude sneezed on everyone and, bam, wow, no one dies.  
.Kinda sucks for all the Immortals, though.  
.Can you imagine living all your life, going ooooh ooooh I'm Immortal, I can't die, nah nah nah, suck it suckers?  
.And then once you're gone, joke's on you, everyone's living forever.

 

[Ten]  
They did get a nice plaque, though.

 

[Juice]  
.Yeah. Thanks for your services to humanity, enjoy the afterlife!

 

[Nine]  
.So the last person who died was an Immortal?  
.They really shouldn't be called Immortals.

 

[Juice]  
.It's shorter than "people who are allergic to swords through their necks".  
.Most people are allergic to that.  
.Before, I mean.  
.Not anymore.


End file.
